


Dippler goes to Fr e sh av ca do

by CraveThoseCrazySquares



Category: CNN Student News
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveThoseCrazySquares/pseuds/CraveThoseCrazySquares





	Dippler goes to Fr e sh av ca do

It was like a John Green novel, hard to look at, and harder to watch onscreen. But that didn't stop them. Red rockets and cocaine were on the top of their kink list. But the lovers hot passion was dwindling. They needed something, or someone to reignite their passion.  


"Come on Luccas, I don't think it's fai-" before Ian could finish, Luccas pressed his lips against his, pushing up against the wall with animal force. Ian moaned lightly, kissing Luccas back with fire in his eyes.( Luccas told Ian, "lmao no your a fucking narc." Then flew to the moon. The end. )  
Luccas wrapped his arms around Ian, sinking his hands into Ian's underwear.

  
"ARE YA READY KIDS?" Luccas screamed.   
"Aye aye, captain," Ian breathily moaned into Luccas's neck. Ian grasped hungrily at Luccas's waistband, tugged down with want in his eyes.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!' Luccas screamed again, grabbing at Ian's ass.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN," whined Ian, digging his nails into Luccas's back as Luccas shifted his hands onto Ian's package. 

Dick in hand, Luccas took out his erect member and proceeded it to slam it into Ian's urethra. Ecstasy ripped across Ian's sensual soul. Luccas picked up his pace, continuing his assault on the interior of Ian's ready cock.  
Luccas whispered into Ian's tender ear, "suka my arse horr."


End file.
